1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable utility sink whose versatility, convince to many outdoor functions and is powerless and environmentally safe.
2. Prior Art
The prior art of portable sinks has not addressed the issue of use in natural disasters for individuals, families, to transport personal belongings such as clothing, food, first aid and water to a safe haven, when affected by any loss. This invention solves the problem by providing for transporting goods and the use of a sink.
Another objective is that none of the prior art can disassemble as easily and does not provide a simple carry and storage method for the sink. The carry bag for the Parker invention allows all the sink parts to fit inside of the bowl of the sink with a bowl cover lid for easy transport. The carry bag can be made of mesh, leather or vinyl for durability and support through various weather conditions. There is also an attached soap dispenser pocket on the bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,643, 5,813,063, 6,173,458 B1 and 2003/0019031 A1 these prior inventions all depend on electricity for power to be effective. With the Parker invention you never need to worry about a power outage, the water supply is mounted above the sink. U.S. 2003/0019031 A1 The electric pump, an electric heater from the prior art would not be needed, the water would flow from the force of gravity down an incline into the sink. The present invention is environmental friendly.
The Parker invention has a storage unit when the sink is operatable, with an easy open handle door to store multiple items such as: first aid equipment, towels, cooking utensils, cleaning products to list a few, which the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,643, 6,173,458 B1 and 2003/0019031 A1 does not provide.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,173,458 B1 and 2003/0019031 A1 prior art all lack counter space and essential features when needing to make some preparation at activities or events such as: cook-outs, tail-gate parties, camping trips and construction/work sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,364 B1 prior art lacks the opening of handle bar to place a roll of paper towels. There is a front storage door on the present invention for additional access. There are two treaded wheels for more endurance and traction.
This invention also solves the problem of saving water by having a time release handle to control water flow and avoid waste.
The benefits of this utility sink is the convenience of having a light-weight, transportable water source and sink when you are outdoors. This invention can be easily folded for storage or transported in trunk of vehicle.
The present invention can be made of multiple materials to give it a sleek style and appearance. The utility cart is mounted on wheels having treads on it's exterior surface for traction on support surface.